


all the things yet to come (are the things that have passed)

by willoftitanium



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Jon reminiscing on the life he and Martin could have had, M/M, Regret, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 05, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), Tragedy, in which it is implied that 194 is the last time Jon and Martin ever see each other, ngl it is a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willoftitanium/pseuds/willoftitanium
Summary: Statement of The Archivist, as a final message to one Martin K. Blackwood after his sudden disappearance alongside Annabelle Cane.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	all the things yet to come (are the things that have passed)

**Author's Note:**

> so what if Jon and Basira show up at Hilltop Road and it's empty? there's more than one fic out there with similar vibes but I hope it can be enjoyed nonetheless <3

[CLICK]

[SILENCE]

Martin.

It's...it's Jon. I mean, you know that. If it's...you, listening to this, you would have to know. And if it’s someone else, well… this tape isn’t for you.

[THE ARCHIVIST SIGHS]

I know you left with Annabelle Cane, and I was  _ sure _ you were going to Hilltop Road. I found Basira on the way. But when we got there, the house was empty.

Except for this.

[A FURTHER OFF TAPE CLICK, AND THE ARCHIVIST'S VOICE, THIN THROUGH THE AUDIO OF A SEPARATE RECORDING]

_ -I feel my hand closing into a fist and reaching for the door, preparing to rap my knuckles on the grimy old wood- _

[TAPE CLICKS OFF]

[A PAUSE]

Wherever Annabelle took-

[ _ Resigned _ ] Wherever you went with Annabelle, she doesn’t want me to find you. 

I've looked. Basira and I, and even Georgie and Melanie, a few times. I don't know if it's the power of the camera still, o-or something else. I don't know how long it's been, since… since then. Much longer than we spent walking to London. I don't think we age here, not in the traditional sense, but I feel… it's like...

It's been a long time.

I hope you're okay.

[ANOTHER PAUSE, DELIBERATE]

I’m sorry.

I didn’t mean to get so angry with you. I was just- well, being me, I suppose. I’ve always been like that. Stubborn, arrogant, always needing to get the last word in.

But you already know that, don't you?

I'm sorry to say I don't change very easily. You'll still have to put up with all this [ _ Sound of shifting fabric, possibly making a gesture _ ] when it's over. It'll be easier, though. We can worry about what to eat for dinner or how to spend the weekend instead of-

instead of this.

[THE SOUND OF BREATHING, AS THOUGH HOLDING BACK TEARS]

You said once, back in Scotland, that… that you were a dog person. And I said that made  _ sense _ and was also  _ terrible _ , because I prefer cats. We argued about it- but it, it wasn't really an argument, was it? We were laughing and… you said something about me being a cat trapped in a man's body, a-and I said I didn't like tuna enough for that to be true, and-

[ _ A deep, shuddering breath _ ] I lied. W-well, I didn't  _ really _ lie - I do prefer cats. Always have. But I like dogs, too. I don't think I told you that, n-not explicitly. If you want a dog, we can get one. As long… as long as it can get along with a cat, too. Or two cats. [ _ A wet laugh _ ] Dogs are bigger than cats, usually, so we'd need at least two cats to maintain the peace, of course.

We'll have to move somewhere with a yard. For the- for the dog. With wildflowers and native grasses for biodiversity - I know how important that is to you. We'll need to get out of the city for that, which is fine by me. I think I've seen enough of London to last me a lifetime. You said the same thing, just the other...the other… month? I don't… [ _ The thought trails off _ ]

[FABRIC SHIFTING WITH MOVEMENT]

[ _ Forced brevity _ ] I'll make you get up early to take the dog out, though. I am  _ not _ a morning person. Unless you ask really nicely, and make that face at me, you know the one. Although I'd… I’d probably do it anyway, for you.

The town will be somewhere quiet, w-with little shops and cottages, like something out of a magazine. You'll joke that it makes us boring old men, and I'll say it's because we  _ are _ boring old men. It would be nice to be boring, just for a little bit, I think.

We don't have a lot of stuff between the two of us, but that's ok. We'll pick out furniture and dishes and decide what colors to paint the walls. Nothing too dark. Something bright, but calm. A-and warm. We'll probably argue about the curtains that look best with the rug, but we'll figure it out. Honestly, whatever you decide will probably be best- you have an… a-an eye for that kind of thing.

[ _ Longing _ ] I'll cook for you. I like to cook, and we'll have so much  _ time _ \- I'll make all of the recipes I know and I'll learn new ones for us to cook together. You can wash up afterwards, and I'll help. I hate doing dishes, but it's more fun when two people are doing it. It's more fun when I'm doing it with you.

[ _ More desperate _ ] The house might be a little bare, at first, but we'll find things to fill the space. Knickknacks from the second hand store - souvenirs maybe, from traveling. I never thought much about traveling, not after - well. But… I'd want to go, if I was with you.

[ _ Wavering _ ] If it would make you happy.

[THE AIR IS STILL, EXCEPT FOR BREATHING, OCCASIONALLY INTERRUPTED BY STIFLED SOBS]

I'm leaving this tape in the tunnels. I don't…I don't know if you'll ever hear it, but. It's as close as we'll get to a good-bye, I suppose. I-

I wanted to see you again, before… If I-

[ _ Louder _ ] I regretted it, as soon as I left. After my-my statement, I went looking for you. To apologize. I said things I shouldn't have, but, I was just so-

[ _ Fragile, breaking _ ] If I had known the last time I saw you would, would be the  _ last time _ I  _ saw _ you, I-I never would have left. I would have stayed and we would be together and-and I could have  _ looked _ at you one more time. So many more times. We could have figured something out-

[ _ A laugh, or a sob _ ] and I'm such an  _ idiot _ .

[ _ Quieter _ ] But you already knew that, didn't you?

[THE LONGEST PAUSE SO FAR. THE ARCHIVIST IS LOOKING FOR SOMETHING, ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY, TO MAKE THE MOMENT LAST]

[ _ Trying for composure _ ] I'm about to do something reckless. And stupid. Basira and the others are on board, but I think it's only because we're out of options. They'd rather try and know it didn't work than do nothing at all. I convinced them to wait, to see if I could find you. To see… if you could come back. They've been… kind, but they're getting anxious. I know we have to make our move, soon.

I think either way, this is… the end. Or, it will be. I-in one way or another. So...

Goodbye, Martin.

I...I love you.

And I'm sorry. For everything.

[CLICK]


End file.
